Hanabusa Aido One Shots
by AidoRockz
Summary: Here is some Hanabusa Aido one shots. Each chapter is a different one shot.
1. Human Teddy Bear EDITED

Human Teddy Bear

Hi, I'm Nina. I'm a human and I'm in the day class. I know a little about vampires, but I'm not a prefect. I may- JUST MAY -like Hanabusa Aido.

* * *

I was staring into thin air, daydreaming about running a nice, sharp blade through the girls who were obsessing over the Night Class boys. I rolled by eyes and smirked at the thought of them knowing their secret. Finally the bell went and all the girls ran out of the room to go to the Moon Dorm gate to watch the Night Class. I went along with them, as Aido had told me to meet him there.

I went to the Moon Dorms and pushed my way to the front, ignoring the mutters of some of the less intelligent girls. However, those nice, sweet girls cheered up instantly when the door opened and the Night Class flooded out, trying to exit. The girls instantly started to yell the names and the nicknames of the Night Class boys. I shuddered at a particular horrendous one.

"Hay, Nina-Chan." Aido said cheerfully as he walked up to me, making every other girl glare at me. "Hi Aido, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked and he smirked at me. "I wanted to tell you to meet me later, after my classes so we can talk in private." He said, which caused my dear classmates to send me death glares. "I can't do that Aido, I don't want to get into trouble because I had to sneak out just to see you." I answered cheerily and he mock-pouted.

"Then what about tomorrow?" He asked in an adorable, childish voice, making it hard to refuse him. "Fine. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll come see you at 3:30 pm. How's that?" I asked and he grinned. "I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you later then." He said and waved. Once he was out of sight, those nice girls started to try to kill me, but by a simple, "LOOK! OH MY GOD, HE'S HERE!!" the attention was off me and I managed to escape.

I woke up at noon the next day. I stumbled into the cafeteria and ordered a blueberry ice blend and a burger. Yes, I'm an unhealthy eater. Who cares?

When I had finished scarfing down my brunch, it was 3:00 and I carelessly donned a t-shirt and khakis. I managed to get over to the Moon Dorms without any Day girls attacking me. The last thing I needed was for the Day Class girls to be angry at me and for Yuki and Zero to be mad at me. When I got to the large Moon Dorm doors, I glanced at my watch and saw that it just turned 3:30. I contemplated going back, but ended up knocking on the doors anyway.

Before I could leave, the door burst open and Aido grabbed me by the arm and pulled me. I glared at Aido and looked down at my throbbing arm. "What was that for?" I said angrily. He ignored my outburst and murmured, "I almost thought that you weren't going to come, Nina-Chan," Confused, I asked, "Why wouldn't I?" Aido put his hands in his pants pockets and shrugged. "Well, because you know the truth about me." He said quietly.

I approached him. "You know, for someone supposedly smart, you sure are an idiot," I told him, rolling my eyes. He smirked. "You're weird for human, but I like that about you." He flashed me a killer smile.

Aido grabbed my wrist and before I could protest, he pulled me upstairs. He then opened a door and pulled me into his room. (By the way, Aido and Kain DON'T share a room in this story) Once the door was closed, he let go of my hand. I glared at him. "D'you like giving me bruises, or do you hate me?" I demanded. "Both," he said, absolutely deadpan. I groaned.

I looked around, impressed. Aido grinned. "Like my collection?" I nodded, but before he could smirk, I flashed him a smile. "I don't care how long it took you to create, Aido." He grumbled a little, but sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him anyway.

Then, looking embarrassed, he said, "Uh, Nina, d'you mind if I go back to sleep? I'm still sort of tired, y'know." "Uh, Sure." I said and got up. "Wait. Stay, please," he said. He was blushing faintly, and I was sure I was scarlet by then. I suddenly found myself exhausted, so I agreed. _Why the hell am I tired? I just woke up! _ I thought.

I got into the bed, though I was really just lying on the covers. Once I was on the bed, Aido grinned. "My own human teddy bear." He said as he snuggled closer to you and slowly drifted off. I blushed before falling asleep again.

Beta'd by SilentAssassin13


	2. Who Would Have Though EDITED

**Who Would Have Thought**

**I'm Nea. Yes, I'm a human, and no, I am NOT a prefect, even though I know about vampires. I'm in the Day Class.

* * *

**

**YES!! Classes were finally over! I yawned and stretched. It had been a long day, and yet I seemed to be one of the few girls who were tired. Most of the other girls were excited to see the GREAT NIGHT CLASS BOYS. Whoopdeedoo.**

**I do have a crush on one of the Night Class boys, though. Not in the 'OMIGAWD HE'S SO HOT INSERT FAN GIRL SQUEAL HERE' kind of way, but yeah. You know what I mean.**

**I followed the gang of excited, hyper fan girls, but stopped quite a distance away. I leaned back against a tree and smirked. Time for the rather amusing show to begin.**

**Yuki was already there, trying to push the girls away from the gate from when it opened. It was obvious why she was doing this, but not to them. No, to them they were just another group of really, really good looking guys. She didn't want any of the girls to get hurt by someone in the Night Class. The Headmaster didn't know that I knew about the fanged hotties, so I wasn't made a prefect.**

**Finally the gates opened and the girls stood aside, leaving an exhausted Yuki in front of the gates. Once she moved out of the way, the Night Class came out. "Hello, darlings. Y'all look simply stunning today," Aido drawled, flirting as usual. Momentarily, I dreamed of how it would be like if we were alone. Immediately, I shoved that thought away. 'What would Aido have to do with me? Besides, he's a vampire. I bet he likes other vampire girls.' I thought to myself. Unluckily, that was the moment Aido chose to look at me and I blushed slightly. **

"**Hey, you're Nea, right?" He asked, approaching me with that overconfident smirk. Ignoring the whispers, I replied, "Um, yeah. How did you know my name?" I asked nervously. "Yuki told me about you," He said with a small smirk. I started panicking. Yuki happened to know about my damned crush on Hottie Extraordinaire.**

**"Well, I would like to talk to you about something later. Do you think you can sneak out of the Sun Dorms and met me at the fountain at 10:30?" He asked. "That is, if you're not afraid of being caught by Zero or Yuki." Aido then added with a flirty smile. "Um...I... I guess," I said, slightly stricken by his request. "Good. See you then, Nea-Chan," Aido said, waving as he walked away. **

**Once he was gone I quickly ran to the room I shared with Yuki and Yori to escape the angry and jealous fan girls. Yori wasn't there yet since she wanted to stay after school and catch up on work in the library and Yuki had prefect duties. I quickly made myself look presentable and walked to the fountain.**

**I sat on the edge of the fountain and waited for Aido to show up. As I waited, I started contemplating the reasons why he wanted to see me. I silently hoped that Yuki or Zero wouldn't be patrolling, or I would be in serious trouble. Even though Yuki was less scary than Miss Intimidating aka Zero.**

**"Ah, Nea-chan. I was hoping that you would come." Aido's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned and saw him striding over to the fountain. "Well, I'm here." I said.**

**"Good, because I'd like to ask you something." Aido said, now standing beside me. My heartbeat sped up. "And what do you want to ask me?" I asked, and he sat down beside me. "If you know our secret, why aren't you a prefect?" He asked, surprising me a little. **

**"Huh? How do you know I know? I haven't told anyone." I said and Aido smirked. "Well, I am one of the smartest in the entire Night Class. It wouldn't be that hard to figure it out." He said while smirking. I glared at him. "Stop being so cocky, GENIUS. Well, I've never told the Headmaster that I know. I don't really want to be a prefect," I said, and my cheeks colored slightly as he moved slightly closer to me. "Aw, I would have wanted to see you again, without anyone of us getting in trouble for it," He said flirtily. Again.**

**I couldn't believe what he said. If my guesses were right, he had just said, in a rather indirect manner, that he liked me. ME, of all the human girls.**

**With an inward, extremely out-of character squeal, I said goodnight to him and left for my form room with a huge grin.**

**Beta'd by SilentAssassin13**


	3. One shot for jaden hale f

**This Aido one shot was made for jaden-hale-f. She emailed me and asked for one so I made it. (Sorry, for the lame title)  


* * *

You're name is Kikyo Bayou. You have black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. You are a human in your 2nd year of Cross Academy. You are in the Sun dorms. You don't know about the vampires yet you love horror, especially if it's about vampires. You're not a prefect but you want to be one. Although, since you don't know about vampires, you don't know about the danger of it. You have a crush on Hanabusa Aido and your best friend is a girl named Lena Usaki.**

* * *

**Dinner**

* * *

**It was a Saturday afternoon do you sent your time in the school's library, reading a book on vampires. You happened to love things on horror and vampires seemed to be your favorite of all time. You just found something interesting with vampires unlike the way you did with other book and movie monsters.**

"**Hay, Kikyo. How are you doing?" Lena Usaki, your best friend and roommate asked you as she walked up to you. "Oh, just reading. What are you up to, Lena?" You then ask your friend, smiling at her. "Nothing much. I kind of wanted to that dinner up town for some ice-cream. Want to come with me?" Lena then asked, and you smiled at her. "Sure, just let me check out this book so I can read it later." You then say and get up to go to the librarian to check out your book.**

**You then quickly stop at your dorm to drop off the vampire book since the school didn't let you take the books off school grounds. You and Lena then left the school, talking about random things, like boys, homework and other school/girl things as the two of you walked through town, walking to the dinner. Once you get there you and Lena just took an open booth.**

"**Hay, Kikyo, we should go to the beach over the weekend. Then you can tan up your pale skin." Lena then said to you as you waited for a waiter to come by. "What do you mean? My skin is naturally pale. I've tired tanning it before and it didn't really do anything." You then say, sighing a little. "Besides, I like the way it looks." You then say with a smile.**

**Along with your pale skin you had longish black hair and soft brown eyes, making you look quite beautiful. "Yeah, you're right. You do look quite beautiful like that. You look just as good as those female Night Class students." Lena then complemented, making you smile at her. "Thanks." You say with a wide smile.**

"**Welcome you two. May I take your order?" A waited asked you and your friend. "Yes, we'll both get a double chocolate Sundays with bananas, nuts and a cherry." You answer, ordering your's and Lena's fav ice-cream treat. "Wonderful choose. I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter then said, smiling before she then left.**

"**Oh my god. Kikyo, look who just walked in." Lena then said, looking behind you in surprised. You turn around and a blush takes over your face as you see Hanabusa Aido walk in the dinner. You had been in school for two years and he was the Night Class student that you had a crush on, just like most of the girls at Cross Academy. **

**You also madly wanted to be a prefect, like the other girls. Although, you were told it was too dangerous. You didn't understand what was so dangerous and it didn't stop you from wanting to become a prefect.**

**You realized that you have been staring st the boy when Aido looked back at you and Lena. Aido gave you and Lena a flirtish smile and gave a small waved, making you blush slightly and look away. A lot of other girls started to look over at Aido and, between the whispered talking and giggling, you thought you heard Aido chuckled, amused. You knew that Aido must have liked the attention, since he proves he likes attention by flirting with the Day Class girls every evening.**

"**Here you go, ladies. Enjoy your Sundays." The waiter said, coming back to give you your ice-cream. "Thank you." You and Lena said together before the waiter walk off to take someone else's order. As you and Lena eat the two of you talk some more. You also continue to hear other girls whisper and giggle to one another from Aido still being, who was now having his order taken. You also heard a few boys, whispering and grumbling to one another in jealousy since every girl was talking about Hanabusa Aido being here. You turned back to look at him and saw that he was flirting with the waiter that had brought him his order.**

**You gave a slight sigh, not being able to help but feel a little jealous. You've had a crush on Aido for two whole years, and seeing him flirt with someone else would make anyone else jealous. The only difference between you and other girls was that you wouldn't attack anyone out of jealousy. You just sigh once again before taking your gaze off Aido and went back to eating your ice-cream and talking to Lena.**

**You and Lena then finish off your Sundays and go to the conter to pay for them. "Oh no, it's fine, your Sundays were already paid for." The woman behind the conter. "Wait, what do you mean our Sundays have already been paid for?" You asked and both you and Lena looked surprised. "That nice, young man over there had offered to pay for you Sundays for." The woman said again, pointing over at someone. Upi looked over and saw that she was pointing at Aido, who was looking at you and Lena with a smile.**

**You blush slightly but it deepened when Aido then got off his set and walked over to you and then conter. You and Lena stepped to the side a little so Aido could then pay for the things. "Um, thank you for paying for us, Aido-Sempia." You then say, un able to stop blushing. "It's no promblem, Bayou-Chan. Expeaclly for such a beaultful girl such as yourself." Aido then said, giving you a flirtish smile and making her blush even more. "Well, I'll see you later, Bay-Chan, Usaki-Chan." Aido then said before he left the dinner.**

**Once he was gone your blush died down and Lena smiled at you. "We should come here more offten." Lena said and then the two of you left the dinner.  
**


	4. X No title X

**Here is another Aido one shot. It's a little different from my others though.**

**

* * *

You walk to class with your brother and the others, giving Yuki a smile and a wave as you past her. Your brother, Kaname, stopped to talk to her for a bit. You just continued on your way, softly smiling, knowing how much Kaname liked Yuki, even if she was human. You liked her too, since she was a really good friend of yours. From behind you, you could hear Aido flirting like normal with the human girls. You knew that Aido was just craving attention, but you still felt a little jealous since you liked Aido, a lot. ****Your brother then rejoined the group and continued to walk beside you. You and Kaname, as brother and sister, looked a little alike, with same dark brown hair, same crimson eyes and good built bodies. Although with the hair, yours went all the way down to your hips.**

**Soon you were in the school and the screaming had stopped about five minutes later. You guessed the human girls were being stubbern and didn't want to leave. You softly smiled. You thought that the girls screaming every day was very annoying but you also thought it was kind of cute at the same time. You then followed your brother to the classroom you'd be using while the others followed behind. Once in class you sit in your normal set by the window, where Kaname always stands reading and looking at Yuki whenever she passes by.**

**Only half an hour had past and you already got really bored. You just glanced around the room when you saw Aido's head pop up from having drawn something in his note book. You watched him sniff the air and saw a grin appear on his face. You then saw him lean in and whisper something to Kain, who sat in front of him. The two of them then stood up and walked out of the classroom with only you to witness it. You then Quickly sniff the air and your eyes go wide. There was a human blood scent in the air and you know that wasn't a good thing. You quickly stand up and also leave the classroom, deciding to follow Aido and Kain to make sure Aido didn't attack the bleeding human and that Kain would stop him if he tried.**

**Once you get outside you follow the blood scent and see Aido and Kain standing in front of a bleeding Day Class girl. Like you expected, Aido walked up to the girl, taking her hand and Kain was doing nothing to stop him, mostly because he was looking a different way, but still. You then saw Aido's eyes go red and he showed his fangs. The Day Class girl also saw this and she screamed and fainted. You then decided that this went on long enough. "Aido!" You said in a stern, powerful voice.**

**Both Aido and Kain spun around and looked and you. "A...Amy-Sama." Aido stuttered, knowing that he was in trouble. You then looked over to Kain, who looked guilty and ashamed that he didn't try to stop his cousin. "You are both lucky that I caught you instead of my brother. Kain, take this girl to the Headmaster to have her memory taken. I'll deal with Aido." You said, and Kain nodded, quickly picking up the Day Class girl and taking her to the Headmaster's office, afraid that you might do something to him.**

**You then turned to look back at Aido, who was slightly shaking. When you took a step towards him he flinched, thinking that you were going to slap him the way Kaname always did. You just smiled, finding that his little scared act was kind of cute. Once you are right in front of the blood vampire, you put your hands on his shoulders and lean in to whisper in his ear. "Like I said, you are lucky that I caught you instead of my brother." You said then lowered your head as Aido looked somewhat confused. You then slowly lick the nap in Aido's neck, getting him the gasp. You just smiled and then bit into Aido's neck, drinking some of his blood and listening to him moan with the feeling of your blood sucking.**

**After a little while you take your face away and lick your lips. "That was even better then cookies and cake." You said then took your hands off Aido's shoulders. You then backed away and looked into Aido's eyes, which looked even more confused then earlier. "I don't understand. Why would one of the most powerful of pureboolds like ME?" Aido asked and started to heal himself from all the lost blood. You just smile and shrug. "Why not. There is no law against and purblood liking a noble." You said and he lightly smiles. "OK, there is just one thing that I am worried about." Aido said and you look at him confused. "What would that be?" You ask and Aido continued to smile. "What your brother's reaction is going to be." He said and you just had to laugh.**


	5. X No title X2

**This might be the last Aido one shot for a while. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

You stood at the back of the group of screaming Day Class fan girls, watching the Night Class walk by. You happened to like Aido from the Night Class, like most of the Day Class did. Although you didn't scream since, for one you didn't want to give Yuki and Zero anymore trouble then they already were handling, also that you didn't wasn't to embarrassed yourself. only Yuki and Zero knew about your crush on Aido. Zero was your best friend but he didn't like your crush on Aido. He kept telling you that you should find a crush that was in the Day Class. Yuki was also your friend and was kind of like Zero when it came to your liking in Aido, but she wasn't as bad as Zero. She just didn't like it.

As the Night Class continued to walk by, Aido did normal flirting, making every girl go mad and making you blush. Beside Aido walked Kain. He was about the tallest boy in the Night Class and looked strong enough to crush, or squish, you. Up in front, Ichijo walked beside Kaname. You liked Ichijo and read manga with him whenever the two of you were in the library. Ruka saw you through the group of girls and gave you a nasty glare. You had no idea why Ruka hated you so much, it just seemed that she did.

The Night Class was then finally in the school and all the girls started to walk back to their dorms. "Come on, Melady it's time for you to get back to your dorm." Zero said and you nodded. After saying a quick good night to Yuki and Zero, you followed the others. You finally step into your single dorm room and out of the nosiy hallway. You liked having your own room since that meant it was easyier to sneak out at night. You get dressed in back clothes then brushed your long brown hair. You then open the window and climb down the tree that was right outside the window.

Once your feet hit the grass of the ground, you deeply sighed, inhaling the cool night air. You then put a hand through your hair, like the way Kain would do it, before you started your walk. As you wandered in the trees to hid yourself better, you hoped that nether Yuki or Zero found you outside like they did. You didn't want them mad, or disappointed, at you, especially since you were there friend.

As you continue your walk through the darkened trees, and avoiding Yuki and Zero so far, you end up cutting the back of your hand on the back of a low tree branch, making it bleed. You stopped walking and clutched your hand with your other hand to try and make the bleeding stop. You also lean against a tree so that, with your black clothes, you blend into the dark tree better.

"Well, hello there. What are you doing out at a time like this?" A familer voice asked and your face flushes as you turn your head and see Aido waking over. He was smiling and his smile made you lost for words. You had wished and dreamed of being alone with Aido but you never thought that you really would ever be alone with Aido. Aido seemed to smirk at your silent reaction and then your green eyes got caught in his bright blue ones.

Aido's eyes then left yours and fell on your bleeding hand, that was still covered with your other hand. "My, it looks like you hurt yourself. "May I have a look at it?" He asked and held out his hand towards you. "Uh...." You say, your face still red as you hesitate. Aido gives you a 'trust me' smile and you slowly hand over your bleeding hand. Aido looked down at it the rubbed off the blood with his thumb. "Poor dear. Here, let me make it better." He said then kissed your hand, right over the cut.

You face turned even more red then it already was and you though you felt Aido's tongue on your cut but then you thought that it must have just been the wetness of his lips. Aido then pulled his face away and smiled. "There we go, all better." Aido said and smiled somewhat childishly. He let go of your hand and continued to smile. You looked down at your hand to see that the cut had stopped bleeding and you blushed even more. You then mumbled a thanks before you turn away and hurry back to your room so that Yuki or Zero didn't find you outside and outside with Aido.

You never looked back at Aido so you never saw him looking after you, his eyes flashing red. He turn looked down at his thumb, that still had your blood on it. He smirked, looking at your disappearing from as you enter the Sun Dorm grounds. Aido then licked off the blood, before walking back to class before he himself was caught.


	6. X No Title X3

**The one shots are coming to an end. I'll post more once I make more (Sorry for any spelling mistacks. I was never the best spelller.)**

**

* * *

You walked to class with the rest of the vampires. You were the only half breed in the group. You use to be a human, but Rido Kuran bit you and turned you just to make you suffer when he killed your family. Somehow, when you turned, something happened that made you say half human. This was really rare and not even Kaname Kuran, another purblood, knew why or how this happened. You were also only 14 years old, the youngest in the Night Class and very smart for your age.**

**You walked to class beside Kain, watching his cousin, your crush, flirt with all of the human, Day Class were a little jealous but you didn't let it go since you knew he was just liking the attention and that he was also hoping to get some blood out of it. You were like Aido when it came to blood. You can't resist but drink it.**

**As you pass Yuki and Zero, you give the both of them a smile. Both of them were your friends. Except for Zero, who was your best friend. He, unlike another, knew what you were going through, since the both of you were bit by purbloods and all. Although he was a little disappointed that you liked the taste of blood and all, expectally since you were still half human. Although you were still friends all the same.**

**You then watched as Kaname Kuran left the group to go talk to of Rido's attack on you, you were now afraid of all purblood. Kaname scared you and since you knew he liked Yuki you were scared that he might hurt her someday. You just look away, hoping that Yuki would be OK, and continued to walk to class.**

**Once you are in class you start to get really bored. To pass time you just have a few flash backs. One was of you destroying all kinds of things in your room whenever you got really, really mad. After your anger fits you would then burst into tears. You would only ever did this once you where alone. When others were around you would put on fake smiles. **

**You were then strocking your hand in your white blond, curly hair when a very good scent from out side hit your nose. Someone was bleeding and the smell was much to tempting to resist. You then get up from your set and leave the classroom, without looking back, so you never see Aido get up and leave the classroom after you.**

**Your pale skin almost glowed in the dark as you followed the blood scent, making your greens eyes almost glow as well. It leand you to a Day Class girl that stood in the trees of the forest that surrounded the school. She was holding her elbow and you were guessing that was where she was bleeding. The girls head then snapped up when you stepped on a branch. "Oh, Camilla-Sempia." The girl said and blushed, knowing that she was caught.**

**You didn't answer her, you couldn't. The girl's blood was tempting you way to much that the next thing you know you were standing behind her in a matter of seconds, holding her shoulders."Wha.... what?" the girl then asked, surprised and shocked that she didn't even see you move. She then gasps as you slowly licking her neck. You were softening it before you then bit into her. The girl screamed in the pain she felt from the pain of your fangs, and then she fainted in the fear over the fact that a vampire just bit her and was now drinking her blood. **

**You just continued to drink the girl's blood until you heard someone coming. "Well, it looks like you beat me to it, Camilla-Chan" Aido said with a smile as he walked through the trees towards you. "Aido!" You said, letting go of the girl, her falling to the ground, as your blush. Aido just chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you." He said, smiling and making you blush even more. "Thank you." You said and he looked down at the girl. **

**"Mmm, I bet she tasted great." He said and licked his top lip then leaneddown to erase her memory, one of the powers of a noble vampire. Aido then looked back up, seeing that there was some blood on your face. He leaned in, closing his blue eyes as he licked it off, making you blush even deeper then before.**

**Aido then pulled away and giggled when he saw your face. "You know, you're a whole lot cuter when you blush." He said and your face turned even redder, making Aido chuckle some more. "Well, shell we go back to class before theof us get into trouble?" Aido then asks and you looked down at the still unconscience Day Class girl. "What about her?" You asked, the blush starting to die down. "Oh, Kiryu or Yuki will fine her." He said in a tone that kind of said, 'I don't really give a care.' Your blush regrows a bit as you then shook your head. **

**"Oh, OK then." You said then walked back to friend and crush, Aido. As you did you wondered if he would ever know about your true feels for him. Although right now you were glade he didn't know and you can stand him to just be a friend until you felt ready to tell him your true feelings. **


	7. Worth it EDITED

**Worth it**

Hi, I'm Kairi. I'm human, but I'm in the Moon Dorms and Night Class. See. I was adopted by vampires. I have a minor-okay, MAJOR crush on Hanabusa Aido.

* * *

Saturday night. Instead of sleeping, I was awake. Actually, I was in the library, reading, with Ichijo. I was adopted by vampires, so I'm used to being practically nocturnal. That's why I'm in the Moon Dorms, actually. Damn good thing, too, or I'd be getting daily detentions.

"Hay, Kairi-chan, it's nearly 2am. Aren't you getting tired yet?" Ichijo asked, looking up from his book. "No, I'm fine. I've been living with vampires since I was two years old, Ichijo-Kun. So I'm used to staying up really late." I said, barely looking up. "OK. I just thought that since that you're human you get tired sooner or later." He said, hiding his concern well. "Nope. I'm fine." I replied, finally looking up to smile at him.

"Excuse me, Kairi, but I need to borrow Ichijo for a second. You don't mind, do you?" Kaname said. I didn't realize he had came in. "Of course, Kaname-San." I said, feeling a little irritated from being interrupted from my reading so yet again. "I'll see you later, Kairi-Chan." Ichijo said before he walked away with Kaname to talk about...well, whatever they wanted to talk about.

Once I was finally alone, I continued to read the book but it soon became rather dreary. It was much more fun to read when I was with someone else. Sighing, I put the book away.

"Hey, Kairi-Chan." A cheerful voice greeted, startling me a little. I turned my head and saw one of my best, Hanabusa Aido, come into the room. Oh, and did I mention I had a huge crush on him?

"Hi Aido-Kun." I said, smiling at him. I liked him a lot but I did my best to try to hide it. After all, our friendship was much more important than my stupid little crush.

"Hey, where's your cousin?" I asked, noticing that the redhead wasn't there. I found it a little weird since Kain was always with Aido. "I don't know. Probably in our dorm." Aido said, shrugging. "Oh. OK." I replied, not pushing the subject any further.

"So, Kairi-Chan, how are you doing?" Aido asked me as he grinned slyly. My eyes narrowed, knowing that he was definitely up to something. We LOVED to prank each other. "I'm fine, Aido-Kun, thank you." I replied innocently. "Oh, that's great." Aido said nonchalantly, still grinning as he walked over.

When Aido got to me, he placed his hand around my shoulders. I tried not to blush, as he continued smiling not-so-innocently. He had done this before but he'd always do it in front of his fan girls. He had never done this before when we were alone. "Aido? What are you doing?" I asked slowly and nervously. "Don't be so nervous, Kairi-Chan. I'm just a little thirsty." Aido murmured.

I stiffened. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his hands around me in a kind of awkward hug. What the hell? I thought. He definitely wanted to drink from me, but seriously. It was against the rules. Plus, I was just a little frightened as there were rumors that it hurt a lot.

"Aido-Kun, are you sure about this?" I asked him, as he lowered his head. "Don't worry. I've never been surer." Aido said, lifting his head a little so I could see him grinning at me.

"But won't you get in trouble with Kaname?" I asked nervously as Aido lowered his head again, inhaling the scent of my blood. "It will be worth it. Don't be scared, Kairi-Chan. I'll make it so it doesn't hurt." Aido assured me, smirking.

The vampire then lowered his head once more and gently licked the side of my neck. The sensation startled me, but it didn't hurt. As he bit into my flesh, I realized that I hardly felt a thing. Then it hit me. Aido had numbed me and I wanted to smack my head against my palm. I would have done so if it wasn't not for the fact that an uber-hot vampire's lips was on my neck. I gasped a little when he started to drain my blood. It didn't hurt, and it even was kind of nice. I felt Aido smile against my neck at the taste of my blood.

After a few minutes, Aido pulled away from my nearly bloodless neck. I felt a little lightheaded, having lost far too much blood. I leaned onto Aido for support. "Mmm, that was worth any punishment that awaits me. Thank you, Kairi-Chan." Aido said, smiling. I started to drift in and out of consciousness due to the blood loss. "Yes, it was worth it." I thought, before giving in to the darkness.

Beta'd by SilentAssassin13


End file.
